A very unlikely happy family
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: A single event turns around the lives and views and beliefs of Alfred the American and Ivan the Russian. Enemies down to the core do you think that they could manage raising their first child without fights. Well read to find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE MPREG AND BIRTH. DONT LIKE DONT READ. Thank you :D**

* * *

It was another typical World meeting. Feliciano clung on to Ludwig who tried to keep Francis who was sexually molesting Arthur who was annoyed and kept yelling profanities at a very loud and obnoxious Alfred who kept getting suspicious stares from his worst enemy Ivan and so one and so forth.

And it is our American friend, and that is to be mentioned people, that this story will be about.

As I said before Alfred kept getting suspicious stares from Ivan who kept thinking of a way to break him. Violence? No. Sexual humiliation? 'Yes' Ivan thought smirking to himself and if anyone would have listened closely then a certain kolkolkol could be heard coming from the Russian's mouth.

As the World meeting ended and everyone was leaving Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm and held it in a very tight grip. "Let go of me you communist bitch." growled Alfred his face showing obvious pain but his pride preventing him from shouting out. "I don't think I will you capitalist ass." said Ivan whilst tightening his one grip even tighter on Alfred's arm. Nobody could have foreseen what Ivan did next.

Without any warning Ivan took his scarf and gagged a choking Alfred who was trying with all his might to get loose. Then Alfred went very pale as he felt his pants being pulled off his legs.

Having already taken off his own pants and without preparing himself or Alfred at all Ivan violently thrust himself into Alfred who yelped in pain.

Alfred for the first time in his life felt really miserable and small as he felt Ivan's deep and rough thrusts inside him and hearing his disgusting grunts.

Suddenly Ivan came hard inside him and Alfred started dry heaving on the floor,all the while wishing for anyone especially Matthew to come and save him from this torture that that asshole was putting him through at that moment. Of course nobody even noticed that Alfred still stayed in the conference room so they all dismissed it as that fool leaving for home early.

Ivan looked at Alfred and a sadistic smirk appeared on his face. Laughing like a mad man and feeling really proud of himself Ivan left the conference room leaving a very miserable and still dry heaving Alfred on the floor.

When he stopped dry heaving Alfred dragged his heavy bones to his home wincing at the horrible pain in his behind supporting himself on any wall or fence that he came across and hoping that he wouldn't faint until he got home.

Once Alfred was at home he quickly ran upstairs to his bathroom and ran himself a very soothing an relaxing bath. Slowly easing himself into the tub he quickly managed to relax his tense muscles.

'That fucking bastard. Who does he think he is. Oh my god such a fucking asshole.' This and many other thoughts plagued him not only for the rest of the night but also all through the next two weeks. And that's also when strange things started happening to him.

The setting was (you guessed it) yet another World meeting. Same things as before. But this time Alfred came almost half an hour late due to the fact that he had been up since four thirty in the morning throwing up what felt like all his insides.

Arthur Francis and Alfred's older twin brother Matthew looked worriedly at the youngest member if their family who looked extremely pale. "My son. What's wrong." asked a very worried Arthur. "Dad's right you look very pale. Are you sure that you should be here."

Alfred just stared at his family not registering fully what they said and before anybody knew what was going on Alfred turned pale then green before he was on all fours retching and vomiting violently on the floor. From the corner of his eyes Alfred saw Ivan smirking as if he knew something that he didn't.

"Why don't you take your son and brother to the doctors to find out what's wrong with him?" asked Ivan slyly. "Actually that's not such a bad idea." said Matthew. "But we can't just cancel a meeting like that." said Alfred in earnest trying to convince his family especially his brother that he was fine.

But neither Arthur nor Francis or Matthew would hear anything about that so without hesitation they drove him to the nearest hospital.

"Seriously you guys I'm perfectly fine... Stop the car. I think I'm going to be..." Alfred stumbled out of the car and vomited into a trashcan that was luckily there. This strengthened the family's determination to get their youngest member to the hospital as quickly as possible.

When they arrived they were greeted by a very friendly woman who seemed to be in her thirties. "Hi there. My name is Doctor Smith. You called on behalf of?" "Alfred" said Arthur giving his son a nudge. "It's a pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine" said Doctor Smith leading the family into her office/workroom.

She motioned Alfred to lay down on a long table. Then she told the family what will be done today. "First of all we'll take a blood sample and after that I'll need a urine sample and do an ultrasound." "Let's do this." said Alfred with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at that moment.

First came the blood sample. Alfred always having hated needles of any sort winced as the needle pierced his skin. Luckily his brother was right next to him and held his hand. Then came the urine sample for which Doctor Smith gave a plastic cup and showed him the bathroom.

Lastly came the ultrasound. Alfred stared at Doctor Smith who had gotten some kind gel out of one of her cupboards and flinched when she put a dab of it on his stomach. "Don't worry Alfred. The gel only helps me to see inside you."

Somehow this made Alfred feel not so relaxed. When Doctor Smith moved the wand around Alfred's abdomen and stopped at a certain point in the middle. Before Alfred could register what it was Doctor Smith had already removed the wand and gave Alfred a cleanex to clean himself up with.

When all the samples and the ultrasound had been taken and made Doctor Smith led the small family outside and said to Alfred "Here's my business card. If you have any questions just call me ok. And I'll have the results in two days so I will call you then." "Thank you very much." said Alfred politely.

The next two days went by far too slowly for Alfred's taste but he knew that it couldn't be helped. On the second day he was just eating away at his fifth portion of burgers when suddenly the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and found Doctor Smith smiling at him.

"I have all the results in my bag and your bushy brows dad gave me your address." "That's fine. Please come in. Would you like something to drink?" "Thanks sweetie. A coffee would be wonderful."

When Alfred returned Doctor Smith already sat in the living room. Once Alfred sat down Doctor Smith immediately started talking. "Well about your results. This surprised my so much when I received them but then again the ultrasound made it obvious."Congratulations you're pregnant."

Alfred just stared at her before asking a whole load of questions. "How is that even possible I mean I'm a guy so technically this shouldn't be happening." "Well the only possible explanation I could give is that as a nation you not only represent the male gender but also your females. That's possibly why you got pregnant. On a more personal level here is your ultrasound picture. And who's the daddy of your child?"

At that question it all came back to him. That asshole gagging him and raping him. Alfred suddenly stormed out of the house leaving a bewildered Doctor behind and saying sharply "Please excuse my sudden departure but I need to go *cough* talk to the man who is responsible for raping me and making me raise the child by myself."

"I won't give you any advice except this. You are in a very risky stage in your pregnancy. Be careful not to get too excited or or you very likely to have a miscarriage." Alfred gave her a smile and the promise to be extra careful.

As he made his way to his enemy's house however he felt his blood boil at the thought of that useless idiots smug and stupid grin.

When Alfred got there he didn't even bother to knock on the door. Instead he barged right in.

A terrified Raivis was unable to get coherent words out of his mouth upon seeing Alfred's furious face instead he stuttering "M-m-mr Ivan. I-I believe so-so-someone w-wants to s-s-see you."

"Ahh my worst nightmare. What brings you to my humble home?" Ivan practically sneered knowing full well why Alfred was standing in his hall with a fierce look of fury in his face.

Alfred slammed the printed results of his various tests and the ultrasound picture into Ivan's hands before saying viciously "Well why don't just read the flicking papers and then you'll know."

Ivan did so and then had his trade mark grin on his face making Alfred feel very suspicious. Ivan motioned for Raivis to lock the front door and for Eduard who had just entered to bring him his pipe. Before Alfred knew what was going on the pipe connected with the side of his head sending him into the realm of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alfred woke up the first thing he saw was the very worried looks of Toris, Eduard and Raivis. "What the hell happened? And why does my head hurt so much?"

Before any of the others could say anything Alfred was aware that his hands were chained to the bedpost. "Release me at once." Alfred screamed realising that he strongly sounded a lot like Arthur when he said that.

"W-we can't. Y-you know th-that." stuttered Eduard and Alfred stopped struggling.

At that moment Ivan marched into the room unannounced and pushed the three brothers roughly out of the room before turning to Alfred.

"Well it seems we have a slight problem here. It seems as though I might have impregnated you. And seeing as I don't want to lose the child and I don't trust you in the slightest I decided to keep you with me until the baby is born. And as an added bonus I'll give you the choice of making your own life personal hell or making it a life changing experience. I know you won't believe me but I can be different."

Alfred seriously didn't know what to think of this and felt utterly confused. As soon as Ivan had uncuffed his hands and left his room Alfred slumped back into his pillows.

Unintentionally Alfred's hands went to his abdomen and rubbed soothing circles on it before the voice inside his head yelled 'STOP IT. HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY NUTS NOW!'

"Oh my goodness what am I doing?" muttered Alfred. Then he thought of his unborn child and decided to swallow his damn pride for his child's sake even if its 'father' was an insufferable jerk.

Alfred didn't know what time it was but at some point he started talking to the child inside him. "Hey little one. I'm your mommy. You probably don't understand anything I say right now but that's alright. At least my voice will be the first thing that you'll recognise once you're born. Everyone on your mommy's side of the family will be so happy to know that you're growing inside especially your uncle Matthew. He's the best uncle you could ever wish for. He takes care if you when you're not feeling bad and he gives the best advise. I don't know about Ivan's sisters but I'm sure that at least Irina will be happy about you." With that Alfred yawned and fell asleep his hand still on his abdomen.

Ivan, who was standing at the door the entire time, was smiling. Not in an evil way mind you. No. It was more of a gentle heartwarming smile.

Ivan made his way downstairs hoping that his sisters were home. Luckily they were and Ivan motioned them to sit down with him at the table.

"Irina, Natalia. I have a few announcements to make. As of yesterday Alfred will be staying with us due to some special circumstances, those being that in a few months you'll be aunts."

Irina immediately started crying and hugged her brother and saying "Oh my little Vanya. I'm so proud of you. The two of you won't be fighting anymore. Are you? Because that wouldn't be good for Alfred in his current state let alone the unborn baby."

"To be honest I'm not sure about Alfred. But then again family comes first for him and that baby is practically a part of him. So I'll do everything I can to make him comfortable here." Ivan said.

Irina smiled and hugged her brother again and said "You can count on my help little brother. You can be sure of that."

Natalia on the other hand had sneaked upstairs to where Alfred was, in the meantime, sleeping and looked at him with disgust evident in her look. "Don't you dare make yourself too comfortable in this house or try anything funny with my brother or else you'll face me. And that won't be pretty." And with that she spat in Alfred's face and marched off to her own room.

When Alfred woke up the first thing he notice was that his face was wet. "Ahhhrg. It must have been Natalia, that crazy bitch." Stretching himself from his neck to his legs and wiping the spit off his face Alfred the went downstairs where Ivan was sitting by himself.

"Hey uhhhh..." "Ivan" "Yeah. I've been thinking about what you said and I'm willing to give it a try. But I'm not doing this for you but for our child. It wouldn't be fair on the kid if he or she grew up in a tense environment." "I completely agree with you on that." "But to make one thing clear. Don't force me into things I don't want to do. Also I've already have my personal doctor who's helping me through this pregnancy and I'm going to stick with her. And that reminds me. I need to make an appointment for four weeks from now and you as the child's father are free to come."

"Thank you Alfred. You have no idea how much this means to me. Of course I'll do more than my best for the sake of our baby." said Ivan giving Alfred a big hug. "Easy there big guy. You don't want to squish the baby do you?"

Right then and there the past fights and the name-calling were forgotten for a moment as the two former enemies embraced each other and stayed like that for a while until Alfred said "I should let my family know that I'm ok and I should probably let them know about you and our baby as well." "If that's what you want to do then feel free to use the telephone in the kitchen. But be aware of Natalia."

"After I already got a welcoming gift in the form of spit in my face I will." Alfred said making his way to the kitchen. He quickly dialled Arthur's home number and waited nervously.

After what felt like ages Arthur finally answered the phone and started yelling "Alfred. Where the hell have you been. Francis and I have extremely worried about you and the baby, especially Matthew, who couldn't sleep at all the past two nights out of complete worry about you."

"Well. You know uhmmm...I'm pregnant. And I'm staying with the child's father who happens to be Ivan." "Alfred. What did that big arse do to you?" "The child may be a product of rape BUT..." Alfred stated firmly before Arthur could say anything. "He's willing to do more than his best to forget our past fights and problems for the sake of our child. He said he won't force me into anything that I don't want to do and that he'll let me stick with Doctor Smith."

"Are you sure you want to do this Alfred." asked Arthur concerned for his youngest baby. "Yes. I've never been so sure in my entire life." said Alfred confidently. "Well so be it then. Bit of he tries anything funny or something that seems out of the ordinary come straight home to us. Wait a second. There is somebody here that wants to talk with you."

"Al?" a quivering asked through the phone. "Mattie. I'm so sorry that I worried you so much. How does it feel to know you'll be an uncle in a few months?" "It makes me feel a lot better than I have been feeling for the past three days. I've b-been so worried ab-bout you. I-I thought s-something fatal m-m-must've happened t-to you that you wouldn't c-c-call for three days. Y-You don't kn-know how rotten that m-m-makes me feel as th-the older of us t-t-two."

It broke Alfred's heart to hear his older brother and his protector sound so broken."Hey Mattie don't cry. Me and the baby are doing just great so there is nothing for you to have to worry about. Also you don't have to feel like it's your fault. It's mine for not being careful and pre cautious enough. You're the best brother in the entire infinity of the universe and not a single thing will change my mind. Besides nobody is one hundred percent perfect. Listen I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later. I love you so much and tell Arthur and Francis that I love them very much as well."

"I will Al. I love you endlessly little brother. Hopefully we'll see each other soon ok?" "Sure thing. Definitely before the little tyke is born. You, Arthur and Francis will for sure help Ivan and me with the decorating when the time comes. Bye for now Mattie."

After he hung there were tears in his eyes which Ivan quickly wiped away. "If they want they can come and visit us anytime you want them to alright." "Hhhmm. All this sentimental crap has made me hungry. Can you bring me strawberry no chocolate. Actually could you bring me both flavours and vanilla and two jars of pickles as well as Mn'Ns and some chewing gum so that my breath doesn't stink afterwards?" "Absolutely Alfred. Whatever you wish." "Also could you not put on that fake happy couple-like tune to your voice. It's very disturbing."

Ivan nodded before taking his coat and leaving. Alfred quickly hurried after Ivan and sat in the passenger seat of Ivan's small van.

When Ivan returned with the desired goods he found Alfred asleep on the couch which made Ivan smile. He carefully picked up the mother of his child and carried him upstairs to their room and cuddled close to Alfred, who wrapped his arms around Ivan's big body and smiled peacefully.


End file.
